


But I Still Want You

by Wanderlustjunkie



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, M/M, Makeup Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlustjunkie/pseuds/Wanderlustjunkie
Summary: Is it really over between Jaeduck and Suwon?Read on to find out.





	But I Still Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a continuation of my previous work 'Dancing with a stranger' but I decided not to put them together because both are of slightly different genre.  
> It is probably helpful to read my previous work before you start on this one.
> 
> Sorry if it seems messy but yes, aside from that, please do enjoy.

Suwon plopped himself down on the couch the moment he got home. He was slightly dizzy from the alcohol he consumed earlier. He closed his eyes and sigh, hoping to forget about the night.

Suwon spent many hours, every single day for the past two months reliving their last full-blown argument over and over again. There were many instances where they would argue. But a lot of time, it would be over something stupid and meaningless, like who should do the dishes or whose turn is it to take the trash out. Their last big fight probably started to build over weeks, just that he was so caught up with work to notice the impending storm. Suwon wished he could have fixed his mistakes, but it was all too late.

It all started one night when Suwon came home after a few rounds of drinks with his mates down the pub. He just wanted to unwind and forget about all his stress. Life was getting pretty hectic ever since he had to oversee the plans and operations of his new food business besides managing his current one.

Suwon went to the kitchen to grab a drink without flipping the light switch on. He glanced over to the end of the hallway and saw a sliver of light peeking from underneath their bedroom door. His eyes caught on the looming pile of rubbish at one corner that was supposed to be taken out. He felt mildly irritated at Jaeduck’s lack of responsibility in keeping their place clean and tidy. He hated nagging at Jaeduck, but if he doesn’t, Jaeduck will probably let the pile of rubbish rot in the kitchen.

Suwon walked to the bedroom and opened the door so forcefully that Jaeduck jumped in bed, his expression a mix of annoyance and surprise.

“I’m home,” Suwon said. 

His heart softens as Jaeduck started to yawn and rub his eyes. Very cute, Suwon thought to himself. He walked over to Jaeduck on the bed and pulled him in for a kiss. But Jaeduck pushed him away.

“Ugh, you reek, go take a shower,” Jaeduck complained.

“Come on. I only drank a little.” Suwon was pouting. “I’ve missed you.”

“Like I’m supposed to believe that,” Jaeduck mumbled under his breath.

Suwon leaned in for another kiss, but Jaeduck pushed him back, slightly rougher this time.

“Are you mad because I didn’t come home to have dinner with you? I’m so sor---”

“Stop.” Jaeduck cut him off. “Just stop.”

Jaeduck looked straight into Suwon’s eyes.

“You’ve changed a lot, do you know that?” Jaeduck ranted. “You’re always busy, and we barely talk. We hardly ever go on dates anymore or even just hanging out together at home.”

“What are you blabbering about?” Suwon started to feel slightly annoyed. 

“And is your work more important than me?” Jaeduck began to sigh.

“I come home every night after work. Why do you have to make it sound like we rarely see each other?” Suwon retorted. “I’ve had enough of you acting like a spoilt brat these days.”

“You just don’t get it, do you?” Jaeduck’s face flushed with anger. “Fine, my bad. I’m sorry for wanting to spend more time with you.”

He kicked off the blanket and got up from the bed. Suwon grabbed his wrist but Jaeduck pulled away and walked towards the bedroom door.

“Where are you off to?”

“I’m sleeping on the couch tonight. Don’t you dare follow me outside.” Jaeduck warned him sternly.

“Fine! Maybe you can take the trash out as well.” Suwon said, raising his voice.

Jaeduck stopped in his track and turned around to look at Suwon.

“Are you kidding me?”

Suwon could see the pain and disappointment in Jaeduck’s eyes and immediately regretted his words.

“Babe—“

“Save your breath. I’m tired.”

Jaeduck slammed the bedroom door as he leaves. Suwon felt utterly miserable for being so harsh on him. He wanted to go after Jaeduck and pulled him into a tight embrace. But he knew better than to go after him.

Suwon remembered feeling helpless the next day as he watched Jaeduck packed his luggage and ready to move out.

“Babe, I’m so, so sorry for what I said last night. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Suwon’s voice was heavy with shame.

Suwon wrapped his arm around Jaeduck’s tiny waist from behind only for Jaeduck to wriggle out from his grasp. Jaeduck turned around to meet Suwon’s gaze.

“I can’t do this anymore. We’re just not the same as we used to be.” Jaeduck explained in a dejected tone. “Let’s end this here.”

Suwon started to panic. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s just break up.”

“You can’t do this to me. Please don’t leave.” Suwon begged, his voice quavering.

Suwon was tearing up when Jaeduck walked out of the door and never looked back even once. He remembered how his heart shattered into a million tiny pieces as he rushed towards Jaeduck and grabbed him by his waist, begging him to stay. 

“Please just let me go. It’s for the best.” Jaeduck said in a shaky voice. “And good luck with the new business.”

Suwon felt Jaeduck’s body shuddered as he stifled a sob before he shrugged away from his embrace. Jaeduck walked away, leaving Suwon alone in the empty hallway, the tears falling nonstop.

Suwon’s head throbbed painfully every time he recalled those moments. Perhaps it is time to stop. After all, Jaeduck seemed to be doing extremely fine without him. 

Just as Suwon tried to drift off to sleep, he heard the doorbell rang, not once or twice but continuously. Suwon reluctantly got up from the couch. He staggered a little, mumbling a curse when he bumped his knee against the coffee table. 

He opened the front door, not bothering to peep through the eye hole. He froze when he saw Jaeduck standing right in front of him. The shock on his face turned to that of confusion. There was a moment of awkward silence between them before Suwon finally come to his senses. Suwon’s face turned sullen as he attempted to close the door.

“Wait….!” Jaeduck said just before the door closed. “Please, we need to talk.”

Suwon looked at Jaeduck from behind the door. “There is nothing to talk about. Just go home.”

“No…Suwon please, just one moment. It won’t take long.” Jaeduck pleaded and came forward, both hands against the door.

Suwon sigh, about to close the door behind him, but Jaeduck pushed the door roughly and let himself in. Suwon stepped back in surprise. He looked at Jaeduck and their eyes met. From the close distance, Suwon could detect the faint smell of alcohol from him. He also noticed that Jaeduck’s once full and chubby cheeks were now sunken and hollowed. It made Suwon’s heart ached to see Jaeduck looking so pitiful and vulnerable. He wanted so much to pull him into his arm but refrained himself from doing so.

“You should probably go home. It’s very late now. Should I call a cab?” Suwon tried to sound calm and reasonable, amidst the confusion in his head and the continuous pounding of his heart.

“No Suwon, please listen. We need to talk.”

“Don’t you remember that it’s over between us?”

“I came here because I wanted to see you. I missed you.”

Suwon cocked his eyebrow as he looked at Jaeduck.

“How dare you say that to me…after what I have been through.” Suwon hissed as anger welled up in his chest and he tried to push Jaeduck out the front door. Jaeduck resisted but he was no match for Suwon’s strength.

Not wanting to leave just yet, Jaeduck mustered up all the strength left in his body and pushed Suwon against the wall, their faces only inches apart. They were breathing hard, not just from their struggle but also due to the proximity of their bodies. Neither of them moved a muscle as they look into each other’s eyes. 

Jaeduck’s heart was beating wildly in his chest. He missed Suwon so much. Not a day goes by without thinking about him. There were so many things that he wanted to tell Suwon but all he could feel at that moment was the heat radiating off Suwon’s body. Seeing Suwon in the club tonight was a total surprise since he knew that Suwon never liked that kind of environment. But what got him all riled up was the fact that Suwon was with some other guy, and this guy was roaming his hands all over his body.

Feeling both jealous and upset, Jaeduck immediately launched himself at Suwon and kissed him fiercely on his lips. Suwon tried to push him away but Jaeduck pushed him even further against the wall, his lips never leaving Suwon. He tried to push his tongue into Suwon’s mouth, but he resisted. Suwon pushed him away again, this time with a little bit more force. Jaeduck staggered back and looked into Suwon’s confused expression, both of them panting hard.

“Jaeduck…please. Stop!” Suwon exclaimed as he looked into Jaeduck’s eyes, only to be met by Jaeduck’s lustful and somewhat angry stare. 

“Why are you acting like this?” 

He walked past Jaeduck towards the front door, only for Jaeduck to grab his hands and pushed him against the wall again. Jaeduck leaned in and ravaged Suwon’s lips once more, pressing his body hard against Suwon. 

Suwon wanted to protest but instead, he found himself starting to melt against his kiss. He couldn’t ignore the fact that Jaeduck’s lips were so soft and plump, and his body felt so good against him. Suwon was taken by surprise when he felt Jaeduck’s hand caressing his ass. Suwon pushed Jaeduck’s chest again, not wanting to give in easily and make a fool of himself. 

Jaeduck pushed his body harder against Suwon and grabbed his hands, pinning each of them beside his head against the wall. Suwon began to wonder how did Jaeduck become so strong as he tried to resist the urge to kiss him back. Jaeduck finally pulled away and looked intensely into Suwon’s eyes as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Why are you resisting me?” Jaeduck murmured. “Or do you prefer it if someone else touches you?”

Jaeduck suddenly leaned down and began to nuzzle his neck. Suwon shivered when he felt Jaeduck’s hot breath against his ear.

“Guess what. I’m going to touch you and make you feel so good that no other people can ever satisfy you.” Jaeduck growled into Suwon’s ear.

Before Suwon could even protest, Jaeduck pinned him further against the wall and crushed their lips together, harder and hungrier than before. Suwon closed his eyes as all his senses focused on the feel of Jaeduck’s lips as they moved over his. Jaeduck’s tongue pushed insistently between his lips, asking for entry, but Suwon still refused. 

Jaeduck suddenly grabbed onto his ass and squeezed it firmly, making him gasped in surprise. Jaeduck took the opportunity to enter his mouth, thrusting his warm tongue inside with an eager moan. Jaeduck’s tongue kept pushing and stroking, swirling around, devouring him as if starved for his taste. Suwon finally welcomed him, drawing him deeper, tangling their tongues together and kissed him back just as ferociously as Jaeduck was kissing him.

Jaeduck moved his hands over Suwon’s back and down to cup his ass before sliding both hands underneath his shirt. Suwon shuddered when he felt Jaeduck’s hands on his bare skin. Jaeduck smirked against his mouth, glad that Suwon was finally reacting to him. Jaeduck began to roam his hands impatiently up and down Suwon’s sides, over his tight abs and defined chest as he continued to deepen their kiss. 

Suwon’s hands went around Jaeduck’s back, having surrendered completely to his touches. He tightened his grip as he pulled Jaeduck closer against his body. Then he moved his hand to Jaeduck’s head and tugged at his hair, making Jaeduck moan against his lips.

Jaeduck finally pulled away with a soft pop. He looked at Suwon and almost moaned again. Suwon looked ravishing against him. His lips were slick, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes glazed with desire. Jaeduck didn’t expect their meeting to turn out this way. All he wanted was to talk things out with Suwon, but he couldn’t care less anymore. Sex with Suwon was always amazing, and by just looking at his erotic face made him all the more aroused.

Suwon opened his eyes to find Jaeduck staring at him with pure lust and he felt himself getting hard in between his thighs.

“Are you enjoying this?” Jaeduck’s voice came out husky.

With both his hands still underneath Suwon’s shirt, he skimmed them over Suwon’s chest, caressing his skin lightly. Knowing full well how sensitive Suwon’s nipples are, he slowly circled his fingers over them before pinching the hard nub between his thumb and forefinger. Suwon closed his eyes and shuddered at the delicious sensation.

“I like the way your body responds when I touch you here.” Jaeduck teased as he continued to play with Suwon’s nipples.

Jaeduck began to unbutton Suwon’s shirt. His hands shook but he managed to get all the buttons undone. Suwon drew in a shaky breath as Jaeduck lightly kissed his shoulder and chest as he bared them. 

Jaeduck swiped his tongue as he locked eyes with Suwon, making him gulped in anticipation.

“Why…why are you doing this?” Suwon asked breathlessly. His head was dizzy, both from lust and confusion.

Jaeduck growled as he captured Suwon’s lips in yet another hungry kiss. He broke away and trailed open mouth kisses down his neck and chest, all the way to his nipples.

Suwon’s entire body jerked when Jaeduck flicked his tongue at his right nipple before sucking at it hard. He moaned and writhed against Jaeduck, grabbing his head tightly against his chest and urging him not to stop sucking as the pleasure went directly to his cock. Jaeduck continued sucking and biting as one of his hand went over to stroke Suwon’s left nipple.

Jaeduck pulled away from Suwon’s chest and started kissing down his jawline, eliciting a soft moan from him. He then buried his face at the crook of Suwon’s neck, inhaling his scent. It only took a mere second before Jaeduck started attacking his neck, sucking and kissing it with such hunger that made Suwon’s senses went into overdrive.

“Jaeduck….ahh.” Suwon groaned, his eyes closed as he focused on nothing but the feeling of pleasure Jaeduck was giving him. 

With his arms curled around Jaeduck’s neck, Suwon tilted his head to the side and Jaeduck took the opportunity so sucked hard right at the sensitive spot beneath his ear. Suwon felt like he was losing his mind. Jaeduck smirked against the delicate skin of his neck as his hands travelled down between them. He was rewarded with a lustful moan when he cupped Suwon’s bulge through his pants.

“Mmmmm…. aren’t you getting a little bit too excited down here?” Jaeduck whispered right against Suwon’s ear, making him shuddered at the warm breath. 

Jaeduck sucked at his earlobe as his slender hands undo the button on Suwon’s jeans. He snaked his hands inside the tight material and slipping it down into the waistband of his boxers.

"Fuck," Suwon moaned out, incapable of any proper words when Jaeduck gripped onto his pulsing cock and letting his hands slide up and down his length. Suwon’s moans of pleasure increased the urgency of Jaeduck’s desire, driving more blood to his cock.

“Did that guy make you this hard too?” Jaeduck asked in a low voice that made Suwon shuddered.

Jaeduck pulled his hands out from Suwon’s jeans, making him whined at the loss.

“Jaeduck…please.” Suwon begged, needed to be touched again.

“Suwon ah…” Jaeduck whispered into Suwon’s ear, “let’s enjoy this a little bit longer.”

Once again, Jaeduck rammed his lips against Suwon. He nipped and sucked Suwon’s bottom lips into his mouth as he gazed into Suwon’s heavy-lidded eyes, slowly thrusting his hips against him. They both groaned in unison at the intimate contact.

“Hmm…are you enjoying this Suwonnie?” Jaeduck breathed hotly against Suwon’s ear. He growled, thrusting against Suwon’s erection again and again.

Suwon began to moan incoherently. He’d come in his jeans if Jaeduck kept this up.

Jaeduck captured his mouth again, kissing him desperately.

“Ah…Jae- Jaeduck…please.” Suwon begged in between kisses. He dug his nails into Jaeduck’s back as they continued to grind against each other’s arousal.

Suwon needed to stop Jaeduck before it’s too late.

“Jaeduck..” Suwon groaned, using all his will power to push Jaeduck away. “Jaeduck…Stop. Stop, please.” He panted breathlessly.

“Why?” Jaeduck asked innocently. ‘Don’t tell me you’ve had enough already?”

Suwon’s eyes suddenly flashed, dark and dangerous. 

“Oh babe, you shouldn’t have said that.” Suwon replied with a devilish grin on his face.

Before Jaeduck could react any further, Suwon gripped him by the shoulder, turned him around and slammed him against the wall. Suwon leaned forward and crushed their lips together. He hoisted Jaeduck up around his waist as his lips continued to devour him. Suwon bit Jaeduck’s bottom lip slightly, making him gasped at the mixture of pain and pleasure. With Jaeduck’s lips slightly parted, Suwon plunged his tongue in and swiped it all over inside, tasting and stroking every inch of his mouth.

Suwon kissed him across his cheeks and down to his neck, nuzzling and inhaling his sweet and intoxicating scent. Then he hungrily licked and sucked on his neck, making Jaeduck moaned in satisfaction, his hands tugging hard at Suwon’s hair.

Suwon nibbled his earlobe before whispering, “Do you want more?”

Jaeduck whined in response as he pulled Suwon’s face back to the crook of his neck. Suwon smiled against his skin before kissing and sucking wet, rough bruises all over. Jaeduck shuddered and moan, tilted his head back to give him better access to his exposed neck. Suwon responded by lightly biting on his sensitive spot. 

Jaeduck let out a disappointed groan when Suwon finally lifted his head. Suwon put Jaeduck gently down to the floor and leaned forward, their foreheads touching.

“I fucking missed you.” Suwon breathed out as he gripped Jaeduck by his waist and crushed their lips together again in a searing kiss.

Suwon’s hand sneaked underneath Jaeduck’s shirt, caressing the skin underneath, leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touched. The room was quiet except for their heavy breathing and moans slipping out from their lips.

Suwon broke the kiss and he brought his hands down to caress Jaeduck’s hardened length.

“Ah…Please Suwon, you’re driving me crazy.” 

Suwon smirked, satisfied with how things are going for them right now. Suwon gripped Jaeduck by the hips and pressed their crotch together, needing to feel him there again. Jaeduck moaned, tipping his head back against the wall, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Is this what you want?” Suwon’s voice rasped out, hoarse and unfamiliar even to his ear as he began thrusting his erection against Jaeduck slowly, in a tantalising manner. They both groaned in unison as they continue to grind and roll into each other.

Suwon licked a trail along his neck, all the while continuing to rock their hips together. He cupped Jaeduck’s face, leaning down to peck him on the lips, again and again.

Jaeduck moaned and instantly brought his hands up to grasp the back of Suwon’s neck to pull him closer, deepening their kiss. By the time he broke the kiss, Jaeduck was already in a mess. His lips swollen and red, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes are unfocused. Jaeduck gasped as Suwon rocked against him once more, harder this time. He looked wrecked and Suwon thought he looked beautiful.

“Jaeduck…” Suwon murmured. “I want you.”

“Let’s move to the bedroom.”

“No, I can’t wait any longer.” Suwon whined. “I need you here now.”

“Then fuck me.”

Suwon immediately clutched the bottom of Jaeduck’s shirt and hurriedly pulled it over his head. He gripped Jaeduck by the shoulders and spun him around, slamming him into the wall. Suwon leaned in closer and splayed his fingers all over Jaeduck’s bare chest and abdomen before pressing his palm against Jaeduck’s hardened cock, gripping and fondling it through his trousers. Jaeduck groaned as he tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

Suwon’s hand deftly unzips Jaeduck’s pants before yanking it down along with his boxers. Jaeduck’s cock sprung free, slapping against his lower abdomen.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Suwon began to undo his jeans and slide it down along with his boxers, pulling them off his feet and tossed them aside.

Suwon brought two fingers to Jaeduck’s lips, teasingly rubbing it along the bottom lip. “Suck.” Suwon said.

Jaeduck parted his lips and Suwon slid his fingers into his warm, wet mouth, swirling them around his tongue so he could get them as slick as possible. Once satisfied, he took out his wet fingers from Jaeduck’s mouth and trailed them down to Jaeduck’s asshole, tracing the rim. He stealthily slipped a finger into his hot tight hole and a small gasp escape from Jaeduck’s lips, with his hips bucking slightly.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Suwon said gently against his ear.

“It’s ok. It’s not like it’s our first time.” Jaeduck giggled a little breathlessly. 

He wriggled towards Suwon, silently asking for more. Suwon noticed this so he slipped another finger into his tight hole and starting to move, causing Jaeduck’s breath to hitch. Suwon began to slowly pump his fingers in and out, making Jaeduck wince slightly. Then he wiggled and twisted his fingers a little as he tried to search for Jaeduck’s sweet spot.

“Oh!” Jaeduck moaned as he threw his head back. Suwon twisted and crooked his fingers even more, hitting that sweet spot, again and again, making Jaeduck pushed his hips back for more.

And then Suwon stopped. He spread the pre-cum gathering at the tip of his cock all along his length, lubricating it.

Jaeduck bit his bottom lip in anticipation and he suddenly cried out as Suwon entered him in one swift motion.

“You’re so tight.” Suwon groaned in pleasure. 

Suwon wound his arm around Jaeduck, his hands moving up and down his abdomen. Suwon brought one of his hand to Jaeduck’s chin and turned his head to the side, kissing him hard on his lips, eager to taste him.

Suwon continued to push his cock inside Jaeduck little by little, making sure that Jaeduck adjusted to the stretch. Then he carefully pulled out, pausing briefly before thrusting back in again. 

In, out, in, out he goes, slowly and deliberately, not wanting to hurt Jaeduck.

Jaeduck, on the other hand, was completely consumed and overcome with lust as he moaned and arched his back against Suwon’s thrust.

“Please…move faster.” Jaeduck begged.

And without hesitation, Suwon thrust hard and fast, stretching and filling Jaeduck up completely.

‘Fuck.” Jaeduck moans as pleasure shot through his body. Suwon began to thrust in a steady rhythm and hit his sweet spot, making him see stars.

Suwon pressed his mouth against the back of Jaeduck’s neck, his fingers digging into the skin at Jaeduck’s hip as he began to thrust faster and harder. They were both panting and moaning, completely breathless as the coil of pleasure in their abdomen kept building and building to insane heights.

Jaeduck twisted around a little more, lifting his hand and tangling his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of the Suwons’s neck.

Suwon began to suck hard at Jaeduck’s shoulder as his excitement grew. He took hold of Jaeduck’s cock, rubbing his hands up and down the rigid flesh.

"Babe," Jaeduck groaned a loud, throaty sound.

Suwon kept pounding in hard and fast, angling his hip more precisely as his other free hand began to stroke Jaeduck’s nipple.

Jaeduck turned his head towards Suwon, their lips crashing together in a frenzied kiss that lasted a few moments before they both pulled back gasping for air.

“Come for me.” Suwon breathed against his lips as he thrust even deeper into Jaeduck.

Jaeduck felt the familiar heat boiling in his lower abdomen.

“Fuck.” Jaeduck cried out as an incredible pleasure shot through his body, causing him to shudder and shake from the impact. He continued to moan as Suwon jerked him off until cum spurted from his pulsating member.

Suwon growled as he felt Jaeduck’s muscles clenched and pulsed around his cock, driving him over the edge. His thrust was getting sloppier as he chased his pleasure with all his might. Throwing his head back, Suwon let go and he shuddered, coming hot and hard deep inside Jaeduck.

Jaeduck collapsed against the wall, losing all the strength in his legs as residuals shock of pleasure still shooting through him.

Suwon breathed heavily through his nose as he pressed a kiss against the back of Jaeduck’s neck.

After they both came down from their highs, Suwon pulled out slowly with a slick pop as cum dribbled down from Jaeduck’s asshole to his legs.

Suwon turned Jaeduck around to face him. Jaeduck looked so beautiful with his messy hair, flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

Suwon couldn’t help but to lean down and kissed Jaeduck gently.

Not a word was said between them as they look into each other’s eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” Jaeduck finally asked as he runs his fingers up and down Suwon’s arm.

“I’m so sorry for all the times I’ve neglected you.” Suwon explained, looking apologetic. “Life was hell after you left.”

“It’s ok baby. Let’s forget about the past.”

“So, are we getting back together?” Suwon asked and bit his bottom lip. “I mean, there’s no pressure if you don’t want to. But…I still want you.”

“I’d love that, for us to get back together.” Jaeduck said, his flushed face became even redder.

Suwon leaned down and pecked Jaeduck’s lips once.

“But why did you come over tonight?” Suwon asked in a soft voice. “Is it because you wanted a shag?”

“No, of course not.” Jaeduck laughed.

“There’s so much we need to talk about though.”

“I know.”

“So, does that mean you’re staying the night?”

Jaeduck nodded his head and chuckled, still not used to Suwon being all sweet and loving to him.

“Please don’t leave me again.” Suwon begged as he looks deep into Jaeduck’s eyes, hoping for a definite answer.

Jaeduck traced a finger over Suwon’s lips before looking up with a smile. “I won’t ever leave you again.”

Suwon smiled for the first time that night as he gazed lovingly at Jaeduck. He pulled him into his arms and whispered into his ear. “Shall we go for another round?”

Jaeduck gasped as he looked up into Suwon’s slyly smiling face. “But I’m so tired already.” He whined.

And before he knew it, Suwon scooped him up into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. He stopped halfway and put Jaeduck down.

“What’s the matter?”

“Damn. We had sex with the front door open.”

They both burst into fits of laughter as Suwon quickly went to shut the door. They finally made their way to the bedroom and made sweet love to each other before drifted off to sleep in each other’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Always practice safe sex!


End file.
